ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Dance Party
The Greatest Dance Party is a computer-animated jukebox musical comedy film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Sam Chrystal and his friends James Jacobs & John O’Neill. It is a spin-off/prequel and parallel sequel to The Greatest Musical and the 2nd installment of The Greatest Musical franchise. Rated PG for mild language, violence and threat. Plot: The film opens where The Greatest Musical left off, with Sam Chrystal & his friend Rebecca Freeman telling their other friend John O’Neill that they’ve got “unfinished business” to attend before leaving. They then recount the days leading up to their own show. In 2013, Sam recounts his final day of primary school at St Joseph’s Fairview, Marino before leaving to start secondary school next door ( Perfection ). He meets with his best friend Dylan Boland and their other friends Jake Mooney, Dillon Couch, Joshua Dignam, Fionn Baker & Evan O’Reilly. They then celebrate their final day ( What Time Is It ). 5 years later, Sam & Dylan have remained friends and had developed friendships with fellow boys Luke McGrath, Sean Bruen & Kevin Whealan. Jake & Dillon are in the Leaving Cert Applied with another student, Yankit Wan & Fionn & Evan both left the school for different reasons: Fionn left due to a fight with Sean ( who he was once friends with ) and Evan left the school due to too much pressure. Rebecca is a struggling musician in a band with her friends Ciara Brady, Amanda McCarthy, Chelsea Dignam & Nicole Dolan. To make up for their total failure, Amanda suggests that the 5 girls go to a disco that night. The boys do the same ( A Night To Remember ). At the disco, Sam meets Rebecca for the first time and they hit it off and so does Dylan & Ciara, Luke & Chelsea, Sean & Amanda & Kevin & Nicole. When getting back to school, Sam & Dylan share their forgettable and unforgettable experiences about their friendship ( Maybe It’s Time ). Just then Sean tells Sam, that Fionn has become a successful singer named F!oon and has plotted revenge against him since their fight. Sam rallies Rebecca, Dylan, Luke, Sean, Kevin, Ciara, Amanda, Chelsea, Nicole, Dillon, Jake, Yankit, his other school friends Eamonn McCormick & Joseph Curran, Joshua, Evan, and school deserter Neil Bowes to create a show in order to stop Fionn ( Work This Out ). Sam & Dylan then hire a teacher named Connie Downing to be their manager along with their tennis teacher Mr. Mills and his friend Mr. Crews. While rehearsing, Sam and his friends has bonded with Rebecca and her friends: Dylan & Ciara sing karaoke together ( Shallow ), Luke & Kevin share their love of movies with Chelsea & Nicole ( Wonderful Life ) and Sean impresses Amanda with his music career as Syran Bruen and tells her about his fight with Fionn ( Start Of Something New ): Fionn tried to get one of Sean’s friends in Song School into a band and when he refused, Fionn stalked him by creating fake profiles of himself on social media. When Sean found that out, he ended his friendship with Fionn and Fionn called Sean a traitor for standing up for his friend. Just then, Sean & Amanda see that Fionn has recruited several people to aid him in his plan: Brad Miller, Danielle Simmons & Steven Kennedy. He also hired Mr. Mills’ rival Mr. Ford to be his manager and they discuss their plan to take revenge on Sean ( Chillin’ Like A Villain ). Sean & Amanda then tell Sam about this. The next day after rehearsal, Rebecca tells Sam she loves him. Sam politely declines her feelings for him and tells her that they will always be friends ( Friends Are Family ). Just then, Sam meets Fionn in the hallway. He “congratulates” him on his success and confronts him about his fight with Sean. Sean then arrives and claims that Fionn still owes him $ 146 for their collaboration together. Fionn refuses to pay and accuses Sean of turning Sam against him and calls Sam a traitor. Sam tells Fionn that he is the real traitor and that they’re going to war. That evening, Connie has everyone rehearse until the evening where Sam overhears Rebecca telling Ciara that joining Sam’s show was the perfect way to become successful again. Hurt by this, Sam confronts Rebecca about this and leaves the school, while planning to give control of the show over to Dylan. But unbeknownst to Sam, Dylan is also secretly leaving the school and leaves a note for Sam ( Gotta Go My Own Way ). The next day, Rebecca tells everyone that Sam & Dylan have left and that the show is becoming a disaster. Rebecca then recounts her time she had with Sam ( I’ll Never Love Again ). When Dylan comes back 3 days later, after bringing back supplies for the show, he is shocked to discover that Sam has left. Fionn discovers this as well. Just then, Sam enters a school where a show is being put on to save their music program, Sam then plays sad music and recounts his time with Rebecca, unaware that he is being watched by another man. Back at the school, Sean tells Rebecca that with Sam gone, the show isn’t a disaster and performs one of his own songs with the rest of the crew to encourage her ( Never Give Up ), while Fionn decides to put his plan in action. Meanwhile, Sam decides to forgive Rebecca and prepares to leave the other school. Just then, he sees a sign-up sheet for the show that the other school is putting on. Sam signs his & Rebecca’s names on it and leaves. At the school, Dylan regrets leaving the school the same time as Sam and misses him ( When There Was Me And You ). Meanwhile, Sam gets a call from a man named John O’Neill. John explains that he saw Sam & Rebecca’s names on the notice board and that he saw him singing earlier and would like to recruit them both for his show. Sam agrees and decides to rise up to Fionn and reconcile with Rebecca ( I’m Still Standing - Rocketman Version ). When Sam arrives at the school, he is greeted by Rebecca, who apologizes for causing him to leave. Sam forgives her and tells her about John’s show. She is interested to take part and tricks Sam into thinking that everyone has left when he left, but they all emerge and celebrate his return ( Everyday ). Fionn is furious that Sam has returned and orders Brad, Danielle, Steven & Mr. Ford to destroy his show permanently. They refuse not to and rebels against Fionn ( Bet On It ). Just then, on the night before the show, Mr. Mills tells everyone that the tennis final will open the show and when they’re team wins, they will rise to Fionn and end his music career. They then discover that Brad, Danielle, Steven & Mr. Ford has joined their show. Then Sam & Rebecca tell Dylan, Sean, Luke, Kevin, Ciara, Amanda, Chelsea & Nicole about John’s show and that they’ll visit them once it’s over. Just then, the night of the big show arrives. Mr. Mills’ team ( Sam, Dylan, Luke, Sean, Joseph & Eamonn ) defeats Mr. Ford’s team ( Fionn, Neil, Brad, Danielle & Steven ) after a legendary match, winning them the World Title ( Now Or Never ). Just then Sean discovers Fionn is planning on destroying the circuits to the show and fights him, broadcasting their fight live. Sam, Dylan, Luke, Rebecca, Ciara, Amanda & Chelsea all join in and they defeat him. Sean explains their friendship blow-out live on TV and says that he has found better friends in Sam, Dylan & Luke ( You And Me ). Fionn is then led away by security. Just then everyone performs a big finale to end their show and celebrate defeating Fionn ( High School Musical ). Just then, John arrives to pick up Sam & Rebecca. Dylan tells Sam that he will always be there for him and Sam says the same. Sam & Rebecca say goodbye to their friends, with Dylan, Ciara, Luke, Chelsea, Sean, Amanda, Kevin & Nicole waving back and leaves with John. While his friends perform an encore, John tells Sam & Rebecca that his friend James Jacobs is waiting in a nearby bar and that his show will become “The Greatest Musical”. In the present, Sam & Rebecca arrive at their own school. The “unfinished business” was their promise to visit their friends. Sam is reunited with Dylan, Luke, Sean & Kevin and Rebecca is reunited with Ciara, Amanda, Chelsea & Nicole. Just then the rest of their friends come out and greet them. In a mid-credits scene, Fionn breaks Javert Hamilton, Zachary Ephephron & Sebastian Valjean from prison and explains that he plots revenge on Sam and his crew. Hamilton then strikes up an alliance with Fionn and they all plan to steal the Infinity Razzies. Voice Cast: Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman Ricky Gervais as Dylan Boland Rami Malek as Luke McGrath Matt Damon as Sean Bruen ( Syran Bruen ) Taron Egerton as Fionn Baker ( F!onn ) Jared Leto as Kevin Whealan Emily Blunt as Ciara Brady Vanessa Hudgens as Amanda McCarthy Zendaya as Chelsea Brady Dove Cameron as Nicole Dolan Tom Holland as Joseph Curran Will Arnett as Joshua Dignam Paul Bettany as Eamonn McCormick Gerard Butler as Jake Mooney Chris O’Dowd as Dillon Couch Donnie Yen as Yankit Wan Domhnall Gleeson as Neil Bowes Colin Firth as Evan O’Reilly Amy Adams as Connie Downing Neil Patrick Harris as Brad Miller Rose Byrne as Danielle Simmons Michael B. Jordan as Steven Kennedy Liam Neeson as Mr. Mills Ralph Fiennes as Mr. Ford James Corden as Mr. Crews Reception & Sequels: The Greatest Dance Party will receive mixed to positive reviews from critics and will become a box office success. It will be followed by: The Greatest Dance Club, The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off, The Greatest Endgame & The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios Songs: 1. Perfection - Town People 2. What Time Is It - Sam / Dylan / Jake / Dillon / Fionn / Joshua / Evan 3. A Night To Remember - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Kevin / Rebecca / Ciara / Amanda / Chelsea / Nicole 4. Maybe It’s Time - Sam / Dylan 5. Work This Out - Sam / Rebecca / Dylan / Ciara / Luke / Chelsea / Sean / Amanda / Kevin / Nicole / Joseph / Joshua / Eamonn / Jake / Dillon / Yankit / Neil / Evan 6. Shallow - Dylan / Ciara 7. Wonderful Life - Luke / Kevin / Nicole / Chelsea 8. Start Of Something New - Sean / Amanda 9. Chillin’ Like A Villain - Fionn / Brad / Danielle / Steven / Mr. Ford 10. Friends Are Family - Sam / Rebecca 11. Gotta Go My Own Way - Sam / Dylan / Rebecca 12. I’ll Never Love Again - Rebecca 13. Never Give Up - Sean / Amanda / Joesph / Joshua / Eamonn / Mr. Mills / Connie / Mr. Crews 14. When There Was Me And You - Dylan / Luke / Sean 15. I’m Still Standing ( Rocketman Version ) - Sam 16. Everyday - Full Cast 17. Bet On It - Brad / Danielle / Steven / Mr. Ford 18. Now Or Never - Sam / Dylan / Luke / Sean / Joseph / Eamonn / Mr. Mills / Fionn / Neil / Brad / Danielle / Steven / Mr. Ford 19. You And Me - Sean / Amanda / Sam / Rebecca / Dylan / Ciara / Luke / Chelsea 20. High School Musical - Full Cast